Into The Future
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: A century into the future, the only four immortal people known to us have been forced together, having no one else to turn to. It doesn't help much that two of them are villains. The bonds of those who can never die do tend to grow over time. Drabble
1. Possible Drabble no 1

**Into The Future**

AN: Just came to me while I was reading a Twilight/Heroes x-over, even though this isn't an crossover. Still, hope you enjoy this! I'm honestly just winging it, hoping some kind of plot-line will appear out of nowhere! I may make this a series of drabbles...hmm...possibilities...

Possible Drabble no. 1

"So? How was your first day?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"You know I do."

"Well I'm not going to tell you." Claire Bennett smirked, an annoyingly familiar sense of authority about her.

"Oh come on! Adam hardly lets me leave this bloody house! I have no choice but to live vicariously through you."

"Your really want to live your life hearing about how I spend my day getting stared at by boys who have no idea that I'm almost a century older than them?"

"Yes, despite how horrible you must be feeling about yourself, Peter still doesn't think I'm worthy of becoming a Paramedic after what happened last time, and Adam wont let me help him recruit. So basically you're the only one left, come on, Claire, you know you want to let it out."

And then, having it pointed out to her, she really couldn't keep it in any longer.

"It's DISGUSTING! I HATE IT! I've been at that pathetic school for less than 10 hours and already I have at least a dozen guys checking me out during classes and lunch breaks! It's so gross! And none of them have any idea whatsoever that I should've died 60 years ago like a normal person! I have to be stuck here for the rest of friggin' eternity! And honestly, how many of those buff, foot-ball playing, owner of Mercedes, hair-obsessed jocks can really relate to that? Hm? I'll tell you how many...NONE OF THEM!"

Claire, having finally finished her rant on the stupidity of high school boys, slumped down onto the nearest couch, which was just meters away from an ex-villain she'd grown to respect and like. She looked up at the ceiling, cursing whichever idiot decided to give Claire the wondrous powers of immortality, it was then that she realized her uncle was standing by the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Hello to you too, Claire." He smiled at her.

"How's saving people's lives going? Have you made any friends at the hospital?" She asked him, a failed attempt of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, it's refreshing, it's fun, and I get to heal them at the same time. I'd say I've been having a better day than you. And yes, I have, one. His name is Gerry, and he's refused to leave my side, well, he's refused to let me leave _his_ side. He's sort of paralysed, which you can imagine made me feel pretty bad when I had to leave him." Peter left his spot by the door to sit by Claire.

"Yeah I'll bet, why don't you just inject him?" Peter knew what Claire was talking about.

"I will, I was just super busy today."

"Ehm, hello? Anyway want to know how _my_ day was?" Sylar asked, offended by the lack of attention he was receiving.

"Sylar, your description of how your 'day was' consists of what you ate, what time you woke up, how many television serials you watched and how bored you are with life. We don't really need to hear the same thing every single day." Peter rolled his eyes and looked back at his niece.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're still mad about the car thing. In my defense," Sylar moved from the wooden chair by the unlit fireplace to a more comfortable chair nearer to the couch where Peter and Claire were sitting on, "I honestly believed that that guy ran into him on purpose."

"So? That still doesn't give you the right to leave him there to die!"

"Why not? When I was a killer, you people were more than perfectly happy to leave me alone to die in my misery."

"Yes because you were a deadly serial killer, literally. I checked that guy's records, it was spotless. He never got a ticket, he's never been arrested, and he had a wonderful loving family who were absolutely _devastated_ when he died. Clearly, it was a mistake; he didn't actually mean to run that red light."

"Still, I-"

"Guys! Shut up, please! You're giving me a migraine!" Peter looked at Claire skeptically, knowing that what she said was literally impossible. "Oh you know what I mean! It's always the same thing every single day! Will you just get over it already?!" She threw her hands up in frustration, almost poking out Peter's eye, not that it would hurt much.

"I've gotten over it, it's Peter with the problem." Sylar retorted, glaring at his best friend.

"Me?! I trusted you! I thought you could handle it! But apparently not, was the blood just too much for you, you little leech?!"

"Leech? Who are you calling a lee-?!"

"OI! SHUT IT!" A booming voice said from the staircase.

Everything in the room was silenced, Claire stopped grumbling under her breath, Sylar stopped moaning and Peter stopped insulting Sylar with every word he could think of.

The authoritative tone from the stairs calmed down, and the living room's occupants heard footsteps approaching them.

"I was trying to get some work done up there but your constant bickering wouldn't let me. This is getting ridiculous now, it's been two weeks. You have to get this sorted or none of are coming with me on my next hunt. I may be going to Europe this time."

"Am I counted in 'none of us are coming with you'?" Claire asked the man standing in front of her, pouting slightly.

"Of course not, Claire. In fact, I think I'm getting close, would you mind very much coming up with me to help me and leaving these gentlemen to their thoughts?"

"Sure, I'll be right up there!" Claire chirped, the blonde man smiled, smirked at Sylar, turned and then strode back up the staircase, heading for his study where he spends his days trying to find other immortals who he can bring back to his house to spend the rest of eternity with.

"I swear that man is trying to kill us." Sylar muttered.

"Well then it's a good thing he can't, because I'm sure he would if he could. Now, I suggest you two zip it unless you want Adam ignoring you for the next week." Claire stood up.

"You can't talk Claire, you have it easy, just because Adam fan-"

"Don't you dare say it Sylar, for the last time, Adam is _not_ trying to win me over. He doesn't see me like that, and nor do I. Get over yourself, the reason I haven't said yes to you yet is not because there's someone else, it is simply because I'm not comfortable dating guys who have seen the insides of my head." And with that, Claire left her uncle and friend to themselves, chuckling to herself, she just loved messing with him.

"She never really did get over that." Sylar shook his head solemnly.

"See? It's not just me." Peter smirked than annoying Petrelli smirk, Sylar was once again reminded where Claire got it from. 

**AN:** So, whatcha say? Should I continue, or was this a waste of time? Feeling up to Peter/Claire fun, check out my other Heroes fanfic 'Five Steps to Make Your Uncle Love You'! It's worth it :P  
Remember, reviews are loved and appreciated!

**3  
XD**


	2. Apparent Drabble no 2

**Into The Future**

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews guys!! In response: **Gamebird** - I never actually saw it like that...hm, I'm gonna have to make Peter nicer...I've always seen him as this like underestimated younger brother who's actually got like this amazing perspective of life and stuff. But thanks for it anyway, I never would've noticed it otherwise :) **devinj2000** - thanks for the review, I appreciated it, but just saying, the point of these 'drabbles' is that they don't have some rich long backstory, they're just small short harmless bits of fun! And it's my first attempt, so please excuse anything...odd. **BenRG** - Thank you SO MUCH!! This review TOTALLY brightened up my day! I'm a HUGE fan of Friends, and I never compared the two. I never, in my wildest dreams, ever thought someone would compare one of my stories to something as epic as _Friends_! So...thanks! I usually go for more of the romance thing, but I try to add in the odd bit of humor here and there :) ENJOY!

**Apparent Drabble no. 2**

It was beautiful. Really. In all her years of living, Claire had never seen anything that took her breath away quite like the sight before her did. The orangey hue to the usually green leaves, the dusky brown bark, the endless forest, the ground scattered with multi-coloured leaves. She was standing on a bridge right above a short river, which too was covered in greenery. She was overlooking the most marvellous sight and suddenly wished she brought her camera with her. Memories like this were too important to lose, to not capture, to not retain.

And of course, as usual in her life, the one thing that could ruin such a precious moment happens to be walking right along that exact bridge.

"Heya, Hayden. Whatcha doin' 'ere?" Said the most annoying voice, coming from her right at the foot of the bridge.

"Well, I _was_ just enjoying the scenery, and then you happened to come along. Small world isn't it?"

"Hm, I see yer still with the sarcasm." He said, now almost right next to her.

"I see you're still the same annoying idiot you were last week. What are _you_ doing here, Danny? This isn't exactly your...scene."

"It jus' so happens I was on me way to ma 'scene', and I found you along 'ere. It won' matter if I'm a lil' late, I can chill 'ere with you for a while." He was now right beside her, leaning over the bridge just like she was, only he was facing her a little more.

Hayden McClain was her new name, she had to change it every decade or so, whenever people started realising neither her nor her 'family' were ageing, they immediately had to pick up and leave, and of course change their identity. The one thing they never changed when they moved was the 'fact' that they were all related, Claire was the youngest, Adam was her father, Peter was Adam's brother and Sylar was Claire's eldest cousin.

Their story this decade was: Claire's mother and grandparents (from Adam's side) had all died in a plane crash, Peter had no one else to turn to, so he lived with Adam and Claire. They met Sylar a couple of years ago when he claimed to be doing great in life, but soon found out that his immediate family had either died or abandoned him, so he started traveling around with the others. This story had been working for the past couple of years, and they make a point of never meeting the same people twice in one 'lifetime' so they can never connect the dots, but living an immortal life out in the open wasn't easy, never being able to commit to anyone was as hard as hell, but they knew none of them had any other choice.

"Joy." Claire muttered.

"So...how's college goin'?"

"You tell me, you're in most of my classes."

"Righ', yeah, forgot 'bout that."

"Of course you did."

"Are you like...under any kinda pressure or somethin', I know you're like new to tha' college scene?" Of course, she's only attended about 30 different universities in her life, give or take a couple.

"Or something, this isn't exactly very different to me."

"Really? I thought uni was a jump from 'igh schoo'."

"Yes well, I have a lot of experience with jumping."

"I don' get ya, Hayden. You're younger than me, but you act like decades older."

Claire started laughing.

"Wha's so funny?"

"You have no idea the irony of that sentence."

"Righ', yeah, sure. So lis'en, Hayd, there's like this party over in King'ly, you up for'it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, I think I'm just gonna stay here."

"And do what? Stare into space? Come on, jus' come with me."

"Once again, Danny, no thanks. I'm more than happy here."

"I don' believe tha', tha's rubbish."

"Well believe it, because it's the truth."

"Stop bein' such a priss, Hayden, and let's go! Come on, I know you wanna!"

"For heaven's sake! I don't -"

"Is there a problem here, Ms. McClain?" Came a voice from behind them.

Both of their heads whipped around, although the voice seemed very familiar to Claire.

"Who're you?" Danny asked, frowning at the disturbance in their little argument which he was sure he was going to win.

"Cory Romero, how'd you do?" He replied, extending a hand. Of course, he had to try and play the hero again, when will he finally give it up?

Danny took it cautiously.

"Whatcha doin' 'ere then?"

"Oh, I was just wondering around when I heard you guys screaming, and I happened to recognise Ms. McClain here."

"Why'd you call 'er that? Her name's Hayden." Well, no, it's not.

"I am aware of that, Daniel, but see, she's the daughter of my employer, my employer being the founder of the latest Apple device, which sort of...obliges me to acknowledge her with some kind of respect."

Danny turned to Claire.

"You're dad's the founder of ISong?"

_Think, Claire, think!_

"Uh, yeah! Totally. Although I was trying to keep it on the down low, so um, _Cory_, could you please refrain from telling anyone else?"

"Of course I can miss, oh, and your father has asked me to escort you back to the Mansion, he wants to run his latest invention by you first before presenting it to the Company."

"Ehm, yeah sure, so uh, Danny. I guess I'm gonna have to go now, so...bye."

"Uh yeah, bye Hayden!" Danny scurried away as if he was suddenly worried that 'Hayden' might arrest him.

Claire watched him run away and then turned back to the man before her, known to her as Sylar.

"I guess you want me to thank you."

"Eh, I wouldn't care much if you didn't, that was fun. Did you see the look on that wimp's face?"

"You can't just do that to people, Sylar. I had it under control."

"Yes, you did, I could see that. Anyone could see that. I mean it's not like he was on his way to pressuring you into going to some illegal party or whatever."

"Please, I think by now I'd know how to avoid 'pressures' from idiots like that." She gestures back towards the running boy, almost out of her eyesight now.

"I don't know, Claire, you looked like you were warming up to him from where I stood."

"Oh, you mean the darkest pits of hell?"

She turned and started walking away, almost reluctant to leave such a beautiful venue, Sylar followed her, easily keeping up with her long strides.

"Well, anyway, ignoring that last comment, Adam wants to talk to you."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Lessons, on how to refuse wide-eyed blonde drunks."

"Oh, will you _shut up_?!" She thumped him on his arm.

Claire succeeded on giving him a bruise, but before she could congratulate herself, the bruise disappeared, and so did Sylar's pained face.

"Sorry, sorry. Just kidding. But he does want to talk to you."

"I'm not even going to ask why this time."

"He's found someone. A girl, called Artemis."

"Artemis? As in the Greek God?"

"Yeah, only not. And get this, her twin brother's name is Ariston."

"Jeez, who are these people?"

"Well, her parents were very strong believers of the Ancient Greeks, they believed that the Gods were the one who blessed the mother with amazing eye-sight and the father will the powers of empathy. And of course, finding out that their daughter could neither feel pain nor die and their son could lift up a truck with his pinky only increased their beliefs. Their parents are dead now, and Ariston is in his late 70's, but Artemis...well, she's an incredibly confused 20 year old...who's actually supposed to be about 90."

"God, that's horrible. And _she_ didn't even have someone like you going around telling her she's immortal and breaking her heart."

"Still on that, huh?"

"Always."

**AN: **So here's what I plan on doing with this story, whenever I get a sudden burst of inspiration I'll post it here, so Story Alerts may be helpful :)  
Remember, reviews are loved and appreciated!!

**3**  
**XD**


End file.
